Talk:Contagion
I don't understand this skill. Why would a Necro want to use it? Necros shouldn't be close enough to transfer conditions anyways. However, it may be good for Monks, who are liable to ingest conditions. --Zinger314 01:51, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Maybe something on a Meleemancer? Though i can't see how it's gonna fit in there.... Use against Vimway as a suicide bomb. lol --Macros† (talk) 15:45, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Hmm...seems like it would be useful for non-caster Necro secondaries; the duration is very long, the energy and sacrifice low, and the effects potent if you're being targeted with conditions regularly. Also, the long duration and 5 second recharge make it seem like it would be a good cover enchant, especially for a Dervish, who'd probably have a skill (Signet of Piety) to turn it off whenever necessary. Just a few ideas. Arshay Duskbrow 06:30, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Could work well for Dark Aura builds. --Shattered Self 07:12, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Yes dark aura, and draw conditon. --FirstBornSon 08:06, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Arcane Mimicry, headbutt, this spell. Aoe Daze ftw lol. Oh wait heabutt is strength so it'd have to be the other way around.. but in that case its like 20 second aoe daze >.< (Not a fifty five 19:56, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) And you would have to be 3 proffesions :P Mesmer and Necromancer. Arcane Mimicry to get Headbutt from a warrior ally. Rather, just combine with Chilblains and Signet of Agony to spread Poison and Bleeding. Saying that a necro shouldn't be in melee range is just wishful thinking. --Theeth (talk) 18:11, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :*N/D Wearyness Strike, Reap Impurities...Mystic Corruption(would this work on the transfer) on Dervish Primaries...Aura of Sanctuary = Survival...Does Featherfoot Grace Reduce Condition Durations before or after the Transfer? Should probably test that =) :*N/E Contagion, Dark Aura, Signet of Agony, ChillBlains, Blood Drinker, Burning Speed...toss in Rotting Flesh and you've got every condition degen in the game going... :Contagion will probably get nerfed a bit before release. --Amokk 12:38, 5 October 2006 (CDT) combine with vereta's aura to transfer all your minions conditions to all surrounding enemies. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 05:15, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :You mean Verata's Sacrifice, and yes, "all of your undead allies"... Confused_Enemy :Confirmed with Olias using Infuse Condition with minions at edge of radar casting Illusion of Haste, when crippled kicked in to 1st minion I Verata'd followed by Contagion next to a bunch of grawl. Nice distance from Olias, too, I might add. C_E - forgot to mention the instant recharge of Verata's when u own 0 minions ^^ You could even add Infuse Condition since it should work with this, hence fragility damage. Though I'm worried by the degen. -User:DaMan14:41, 13 October 2006 (CDT) - Can't login <=( In the floodplain of Mahnkelon, north and slightly east of the connection to the Kodonur crossroads. (You'll have to head NE and then NW if coming from the crossroads, you can't just go due north.) --Fyren 17:56, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Also found in Garden of Seborhin. North of the hall center. --Spura 12:16, 30 October 2006 (CST) Signet of Agony, Fragility, (some other frag friendly rainbow spikers), Dark Aura, and (possibly) Crystal Wave. You could get 2 (3 if you stole a Cultists Fervor) Dark Aura procs, Sig of Agony damage, frag damage, and bleeding on them. All in the same moment. 24.96.135.224 16:56, 8 November 2006 (CST) :This is kinda ownage. Anyone tested this in PvE yet? Will the mobs run from the moment you use Signet of Agony (with Contagion and Dark Aura on you), or could you use another skill, let's say Chillblians, before they run off? Still think Not a 55's suggestion was the best. W/Me with 16 strength and Headbutt arcane mimicry's a teammates Contagion, switches to a silencing weapon, and dazes ALL nearby foes for 28 (or 37?) seconds... For 10% life. Hell, you could probably make some decent team builds using this. Burning speed suggestion was also nice. Niobium 20:02, 14 January 2007 (CST) Just tested it out in pve vs some djinns, they run away from this spell when their health gets below 50% or lower even :( i was able to kill the ruby djinns but not the rest..--Marth Reynolds 06:01, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::They're probably not running away from this skill - you likely have something like Dark Aura on, which is detected as AoE damage if your attacks are not staggered slightly (e.g. do not queue). For instance, if you have Contagion and Dark Aura on and hit Signet of Agony, wait about 1/4 second after cast to hit, say, Chilblains instead of queuing it. --146.122.71.143 13:33, 9 March 2007 (CST) I'd think the Headbutt combo would work best with Draw Conditions. The War inflicts Daze on himself, the Necro runs in and uses Draw. Then you don't have to deal with the long recharge of Arcane Mimicry, you have spammable AE Daze. Llava 14:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) :In PvP draw conditions is probably the best way to make this skill useful (there aren't really enough self inflict non-elites), though a couple of other possibilities are tempting, like kicking off burning speed when you're in melee to give everyone a 5 second burn (and a refresh at the end). I haven't figured a real build out yet, but A N/Rt would be fun with Contagion - Resilient Was Xiko and or Resilient Weapon to negate/remove the effects of the conditions, Dark Aura and Spirit Light for damage and additional self heal. The problem is self conditions - Signet of Agony has a 15 second refresh, Chilblains is expensive at 25 energy, and Blood Drinker has a 2 second cast time (which sucks if you're in close range). --146.122.71.143 13:33, 9 March 2007 (CST) Hehe, if you want some real fun, load up on some conditions, and have two N/Mo's with Dark Aura/Contagion spamming draw conditions back and forth on each other:) You'll still need third party healing, but draw conditions alone with high protection prayers alleviates the problem. (71.204.186.204 06:01, 19 March 2007 (CDT)) Notes Forgive ignorance, but I think we should remove 'transfers' from the comment in the notes; no, this skill perhaps 'infects' those in the area. 72.24.49.198 00:22, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Wouldn't this be usefull on a paragon with Agrresive refrain, giving everyone Cracked armor? and wearing spear? to also weakness.. sounds nice to me. 86.91.128.247 16:11, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Infuse condition If you have contagion and infuse condition cast upon you, will you infect enemies with conditions you recieve or will the conditions go to your closest minion before contagtion takes effect? --Ckal Ktak 15:58, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Answered my own question, contagion doesn't trigger. --Ckal Ktak 16:21, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Fevered dreams code rip. Whoever made this skill clealr yjust copy pasted a large chunk of the fevered dreams code, it even has the same purple graphic whenever a condition is transferred. --Ckal Ktak 10:34, 22 July 2007 (CDT) *well maybe transfering condition to foe is always purple like epidemic ::Yeah, because re-using existing code is such a bad idea. /sarcasm. --BlueNovember 22:27, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :That's probably why it has "In the Area" range. Zulu Inuoe 00:04, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Needs to be Buffed... This skill is never used for obvious reasons...(It's bad). It needs a serious buff, an easy way being to, without changing the functionality, make it something like 10..3..1% health sacrificed so it could at least be used in a couple gimmicks or something. No matter what they do it will probably never see play in real pvp because it's just not worth it as a self-buff only elite skill. :Or just make it so you're removed of the condition if you are within range of an enemy. Zulu Inuoe 18:01, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Its used in some weird HA build I've seen several times. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:39, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ye it can be used in some gimmicky HA 'contagion-bomb' build where 2 necros cast this on themselves along with Dark_Aura and masochism then pass conditions between themselves with draw conditions to deal massive aoe damage. It's not exactly balanced and rarely wins anything other than underworld, but still, it sort of works...sort of. --Cobalt | Talk 18:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Add a Headbutt Warrior into that team and you might have something going for it. But yeah, if the sacrifice were lower it might see use in other professions (Mystic corruption Derv?) as well as more useful necro builds. In PvE it has awesome synergy with Shadow sanctuary though.--Ckal Ktak 22:43, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Just change it into "within earshot". that would be enough. or remove the sacrifice.82.72.233.33 19:28, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Could as well post here something that I used in the past... Of course this couldn't last a second alone against Warrior, but it was fun to spam all those little conditions in AB. =) J Striker 19:38, 3 March 2008 (UTC) foul feast with the 6 3 08 update, don't you think that skill combines well with foul feast? draw condition with e management.. you can even think of another class to get some regen against the conds(spotless soul?)guigolum 23:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC)